In the prior art insole of a resilient shoe with gas or liquid chamber, gas or liquid is filled therein. But while walking, due to the too quick flow speed of the gas or liquid in the chamber, its buffering capability is not strong enough, which influences its effect of shocking-absorbing. Although its buffering capability could be improved by increasing the pressure of the gas or liquid in the chamber, the resilience of the insole of the resilient shoe will be reduced significantly, which can not satisfy the human requirements.